Before I Fall Any Deeper
by GNess
Summary: Post Hogwarts by a few years; Hermione's had no luck with guys until Draco comes back into her life. COMPLETE
1. Every Rule I've Ever Made

****

Before I Fall Any Deeper

****

Chapter One - Every Rule I've Ever Made

"So, I guess I'll open the discussion this week," Harry started, forking some rice into his mouth, and then switching over to chopsticks.

"What discussion?" Ron questioned, shoving several strips of boneless spare ribs into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

"The one about our personal lives," Hermione answered, holding back a sigh; it was the same every week. The three of them had lunch together once a week, at a different spot, and always discussed their personal lives (ie: "Ron's dating Pansy? EW!" and "Harry, you can't possibly date Ginny. It's just gross.") and everything else as well. Just like old times.

Except it really wasn't like old times, because Hermione held back a lot of information, and made up a lot more, so that Ron and Harry wouldn't disown her. Even at twenty-five, when they all lived all on their own miles away from each other, she still needed them desperately. And to have them drop her for some stupid mistake she'd made one night when she had been drunk would be too much for her to endure.

"Yeah," Harry said, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. "Who are you dating this week?"  
  
"If you wanted to be more hip, you could ask who the flavor of the week is," Ron stated, half laughing.

Harry shot him a look that plainly stated he didn't want his input on 'hipness'; Ron merely rolled his eyes, being used to this sort of thing.

"I'm not dating anyone this week," Hermione replied, gingerly putting some sushi in her mouth; she had grown quite fond of it lately, and when the boys had asked how and why, she'd had no answer for them other than "I just have" which didn't really put the questions at bay.

"Well, I am," Ron stated briskly, not missing the thankful glance Hermione threw him. "I met this bird at work last week, she's new, you see. She's going to be the new assistant. So I said I'd show her the ropes. That'll start tonight, I've made reservations at that new swanky place in Diagon Alley."

"Show her the ropes of what, exactly?" Hermione asked, giggling.

Ron winked at her obviously. "The ins and outs of the job, of course."

Hermione nodded slowly, giving him a disbelieving look; she turned to Harry. "What about you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged, letting his gaze fall away from her; his eyes traveled around the room quickly and then spun back to look at Ron. "Nobody this week, I'm sorry to report."

"We really must be losing our touch," Ron stated sadly, lowering his head. "To think that The Boy Who Lived can't even get himself a date. What has become of this world?"  
  
"They've moved onto bigger and better things," Harry answered stoutly. "Like Oliver Wood. He rang me up yesterday and had the bravado to ask if I'd do an article on him for _The Daily Prophet_."

Hermione set her chopsticks down, looking confused. "Harry, you don't work for the _Prophet._"

"I know that. He thought he was ringing Seamus."  
  
Ron slugged back some soda. "How the bloody hell did he confuse your number with Seamus'?"

"He got the number from Lavender; Oliver said 'I need the number for Seamus Finnigan,' and she said, 'Who?' like she couldn't remember. So Oliver says 'Ginny Weasley's residence, please' being businesslike. He wasn't sure if Lavender would remember Ginny, either, but she did."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "What has that got to do with you?"

"She thought Ginny and I were living together," Harry explained, eating some more rice.

"You broke up years ago!" Ron laughed, then stopped abruptly. "You never lived with her, did you?"  
  
"No." Harry rolled his eyes. "I would have told you. Or you'd have found out somehow."

Ron seemed satisfied with this and went back to his food. "What's Lavender up to, anyway? Other than being flighty."  
  
"That's pretty much it," Hermione remarked tiredly. "I saw her last week when I was coming out of Flourish and Blotts. She was getting another crystal ball, because one of her customers threw her old one across the room. Did you know you can't repair crystal balls by magic?"

Harry and Ron both ignored her; she often got educational comments into their conversations, but they never paid any attention. The way they figured it was that they were out of school, so they didn't have to learn anymore if they didn't want to.

"Oh!" Ron threw his chopsticks down in horror. "I just remembered!"  
  
Hermione and Harry turned to him expectantly.

"I was at Quidditch practice last night and guess who turned up?"

They exchanged glances, shrugged, and turned back to Ron, who was looking a bit on the annoyed side.   
  
"Draco Malfoy." Ron mistook Hermione's harsh intake of breath and started patting her hard on the back, thinking she'd started choking. She pushed his hand away and gasped down some water before Ron continued. "He said he came by to 'make amends.' Didn't believe it for a minute, of course, so if he shows up at the Ministry, Harry, be ready for him."

"Make amends?" Harry echoed, glancing quickly at Hermione. "What for?"

"I don't know. He just said 'Weasley, it's time for bygones to be bygones' and he HELD HIS HAND OUT! For me to SHAKE!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Ron. What's the big deal?"  
  
"If he thinks he can torture us for years and then assume that once he starts being nice that we'll be all buddy-buddy, he's quite wrong."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why it matters, anyway."  
  
"In case you don't remember, he is on an opposing team. He's not allowed at our practices. He shouldn't have been there."  
  
"I think you're missing the point, Ron," Harry said thoughtfully. "WHY does he all of a sudden want to 'make amends' as you say? Doesn't he loath us with every pore of his being?"  
  
"That's probably a bit drastic, Harry," Hermione scoffed, swallowing another mouthful of water.

Ron and Harry turned on her. "Why do you think it is, then?"

Neither of them missed the slight coloring of her cheeks as she flushed, but neither commented either. She struggled to think up a possible excuse, but came up blank.

Harry detected something strange, and would not let it lie. "Have you seen him since Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, maybe once or twice, sure. I mean, he's in the office a lot doing his dutiful reporter bit when he's not crushing people's skulls on the pitch."

"Has he said anything to you?" Ron questioned, leaning towards her.

"Er, no, not really."  
  
"Anything mean?"

"No."  
  
"Anything NICE?"

"Erm."

"Hermione."

"He might have asked me out."  
  
Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open in shock.

Hermione hid behind her hands, coloring even deeper with each breath she took. "Once or twice."


	2. Feeling Weaker and Weaker

****

Before I Fall Any Deeper

****

Chapter Two - Feeling Weaker and Weaker

"Granger, we need this proofed by four." A stack of papers landed in front of her, on the already large pile of papers; her desk shook from the weight of it.

"I'm not a bloody proof reader," she mumbled, pulling the newest stack towards her.   
  
"We all gotta start somewhere," Frank replied uncaringly; he gave her a once over and walked on to the next cubicle.

"Pervert," Hermione muttered, sighing and pushing her hair out of her face; it was straightened and pulled back into a pun at the top of her head (complete with pencil pushed through it) but it kept escaping and getting in her way. She blew some hair out of her face and uncapped a red marker.

"Hermione."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the sound of the head secretary's squeaky voice coming through her intercom system.

Hermione pressed the button. "Yeah, Carol?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you." She giggled and then there was static before the system was cut off.

Curiously, Hermione stood up and got onto her tip-toes to peer over the top of the cubical walls, hoping to be able to see who was at the front of the office. Carol was a bit of a gigglier, and pretty ditzy, but whenever Harry or Ron came to see her, she didn't normally pay them any of that sort of attention. So, this was a mystery to Hermione.

Until she saw the white blond hair; then she froze.

"Oh, bugger," she muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes again. She smoothed out her pencil line skirt and made her way to the front of the office, wishing she could go home sick.

Draco turned when he heard her footsteps; he was smiling in a sweet sort of way, which caught Hermione off-guard. When he'd been in the office a week prior, he hadn't expected to see her, so he had quickly lapsed into his old school persona. Until they were alone (she had to act as gopher and get him coffee) and he started acting more like a human than a monster.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, grabbing his elbow and pulling him a few feet away from a hawk-eyed Carol.

"You don't seem happy to see me," Draco replied stoically.

"That's probably because I'm not," Hermione stated through gritted teeth.

"Remember when I said last week that we should put Hogwarts behind us and pretend I was never a complete bastard to you?" He didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Well, do that, would you? So we can have a civil conversation like normal people."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but obliged. Mostly so he'd go away. "Fine."

"Good," he gave her a genuine smile. "Would you like to go out to lunch?"  
  
"No."

"Would you like to think about it longer than five seconds?"

"Nope."  
  
Draco sighed. "Nothing's going to change here, is it."  
  
"I highly doubt it."

He leaned closer to her; she could feel his breath on her face, could see his gray eyes filled with anything but malice. It unnerved her and she took a step back, but he pulled her into him. "Hermione, I want us to be…"  
  
"Why, if it isn't Draco Malfoy!" Frank hollered, striding up to them and pounding him on the back. "I see you've taken a liking to our little Hermione, have you?"  
  
Hermione scowled at him, something Frank missed; something Draco quickly caught onto. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I was wondering if I could take her to lunch, but she said she was too busy."  
  
"Nonsense!" Frank shook his head. "She's free to go for the afternoon, if you'd like, Draco." He winked at Hermione, who cringed in repulsion. "She's all yours, my boy."  
  
Draco plastered a fake smile on his lips. "Fantastic. Thanks, Frank. I'll be sure to come with you with any…exclusives."

Frank nodded and began striding away, calling back over his shoulder. "Brilliant, Draco. Just brilliant."

"You bastard," Hermione snarled, pulling out of his grasp. "That was so bloody underhanded---"  
  
"It got you the afternoon off, though."  
  
"Yes," she replied stonily. "To spend with _you_."

Draco looked falsely hurt, but Hermione couldn't help but notice how he was much more attractive when he pouted like that, with his hair falling into his face. "That's not something you'd like to do?"

She shook her head, swallowing all thoughts of Draco being attractive. "Not in this lifetime."


	3. You've Got Your Smile Back

****

Before I Fall Any Deeper

Chapter Three - You've Got Your Smile Back

"Let me get this straight," Ron said, putting down his utensils and staring across the table at Hermione. "Draco Malfoy asked you out!?"

"Once or twice!?" Harry asked, his voice high-pitched due to the shock.

Hermione gave them her best condescending look. "Honestly, you two. It's almost as if I'm dating a professor or something."

"You're _dating_ Draco Malfoy?" Ron questioned, inhaling sharply and then patting his own back; Harry handed him some water, which he gratefully took.

She cringed. "Well, I don't know if dating is the correct term."

"Hermione, you're not--_sleeping_--with him are you?"

There was no answer; she sat there, blinking at them and then looking around for the waitress to see if she could get the bill and get the hell out of there.

"Dear GOD, tell me you're not," Ron begged. "He's on a rival Quidditch team!"

"Not to mention he's a complete arse who made our lives a living hell," Harry deadpanned.

"He's changed, if that makes any difference to you." She eyed Ron, who was looking at her in horror. "Even though I know it won't."

Ron shuddered. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Me, too," Harry stated, rubbing his stomach. "This is disgusting."

"Would you two just be happy for me, for once? I haven't dated anyone since Viktor and you KNOW how badly it hurt when we broke up! And that was years ago!"

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances; Hermione sat fuming in her seat, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I like him," she said quietly, looking down at her arms. "He's sweet, and caring, and funny, and sexy, and----"  
  
"EW!" Ron waved his arms around frantically. "Too much information! STOP THERE!"

He glanced around because the restaurant got very quiet suddenly. He colored slightly and leaned towards Hermione, his voice low. "When did you start dating the spawn of Satan?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I will not sit here and listen to you badmouth him any longer! So if you want information, you're going to have to be nice about it!" She huffed out a long breath, avoiding his gaze.

"She's right, Ron," Harry said, though it seemed it pained him to do so. "We should be supportive of her."

Ron sat opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, with no sound coming out even when he tried to speak.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Harry asked, looking reserved to the fact now; he glanced at Ron, gave him a look that told him not to speak, and turned back to Hermione.

"A couple of weeks," she squeaked, closing her eyes.

"You've been lying to us all this time?" Ron questioned irritably; Harry hit him in the arm, and he recoiled, rubbing the place where Harry had hit.

"No, I've only been leaving out a small detail of the truth."

"How the hell did this START?" Harry wanted to know; he looked remarkably confused. "He's a Quidditch player, for God's sake. What's he doing at the _Prophet_?" He sighed heavily. "Never mind. Don't even tell me. I'm sure he was just there to get some publicity."

"He was, at first." Hermione admitted. "Then he started coming in to see me, and pestering me to go out with him. He asked and asked about a million times, for several weeks."

"What made you decide to go out with him?" Ron asked seriously. "And don't say it's because he's sexy, or I'll hurl."

"I don't know, to be honest." And she sounded like she meant it. "He's just so different now. He's really not that guy who called me names, or pestered you two so you'd curse him and get detention. He's just so lovely." She looked up at them, tears glistening in her eyes. "And I didn't mean to hurt you by lying about it, but I knew what your reaction would be. I want you to be happy for me, because I think…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"You think what?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think he might be the one," she stated, swallowing and then reaching for her water.

"Oh, Jesus!" Ron hollered, slapping a hand to his face; he cringed when he realized how loud he was.

They soon vacated the restaurant.

"Would you just give him a chance?" Hermione asked, as they were getting ready to go their separate ways. "For me?"

"Of course we will," Harry said, giving her a quick hug. "You're important to us, and we won't let this get in the way of our friendship." He nudged Ron.

"Right. We still love you and all that crap, but I swear to God, if you tell him any Quidditch secrets, I'll never speak to you again."  
  
Hermione squeezed Ron extremely tightly and then pressed a kiss to both their foreheads. She smiled at them, wiping tears from her eyes. Before she turned to leave, she whispered, "Thank you."

Once she was gone, Ron turned to Harry. "If he hurts her, I'll kick his arse."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Harry joked, starting to walk down the street.

"I'm serious," Ron said, catching up to him. "Okay, maybe _I _won't kick his arse. But I'll hire someone to do it for me."


	4. Just Like I Said

****

Before I Fall Any Deeper

Chapter Four - Just Like I Said

"Not you again," Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands; her desk was unrecognizable due to all the papers strewn all over the place, but there was room for her head to rest. It was late at night, and she'd stayed later than anyone else again, which meant that they were alone in the office. Something about this made her heart race in excitement, and also made her feel really ill.

"I'd just like you to know that I've come round here everyday for the past four weeks

to see you just so I can hear these endearing welcomes you've always got for me. I liked yesterday's the best. What was it? 'Piss off, you tosser?'" He flashed her a grin and perched on the side of her desk. (How he found room to do so was beyond her, but she didn't try and stop him.)

"What do you want, Draco? I'm terribly busy." She gestured to all her work, and he nodded.

"I can see that. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a quick drink. No strings attached. Just you, me, and a bottle of something that'll get us pissed. It's Friday, you've had a hard week, and so have I. I thought we could help each other unwind a bit."  
  
"Will you ever quit?" She asked, more to herself than to him.

He justified her with a response, anyway. "I can honestly say that I never will."

She was tired, she was agitated. She wanted to go home and run a hot bath, then curl up with a good book and lose herself until Monday morning. She didn't want Draco Malfoy, looking incredibly hot, sitting on her desk and asking her out for a drink.

Mostly because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to refuse him again.

She shuffled some papers around. "I don't know if I'm leaving work until mid-April, but maybe we can go out then."  
  
Draco chuckled and leaned towards her. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Hermione looked up, took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "Okay."  
  
He jumped up, smiling. "Brilliant. I've got my car out front---"  
  
"Draco."

Draco turned around, his grin still in place as he stared at her; she stood up beside him. "I want to know something first."  
  
He shrugged. "Anything."  
  
"Why do you want to go out with me so badly?"

Draco took a step towards her, the grin slipping off his face; he held a finger out and slid it down her cheek. "Want the truth?"

Hermione gave him a look as if to say 'Why wouldn't I?' and nodded. "Yes, I do."

He dropped his hands to his sides, one hand slipping towards hers to caress her palm with his thumb; she nearly fell over from the swoon she felt coming on.

"I've fancied you since day one."

One of her eyebrows rose in doubt. "If you're not going to be honest, then I'm not going anywhere with you." Flat. Direct. To the point. He couldn't avoid it with his charms.

"Okay, maybe not day one. But day three, definitely." He dropped her hand and shrugged a little; the sincerity in his voice melted her heart, and her reservations about him. "When I realized you could beat my arse in everything, and that you were sixteen hundred times smarter than me, I realized that I couldn't go through life without you beside me."

Hermione wasn't sure if she could speak, but when she tried to, words did come out. "Why were you so terrible to me, then?"

"It was how I had to be," he answered seriously. "I didn't have a choice, and I hope you believe me when I say I regret every second of it."

"For some really strange reason, I do believe you. Despite the fact I'd much rather just slap you in the face."

Draco smiled brightly at her. "Time to get pissed, I think. You up for it?"  
  
"For once, yes, I am."

He took her hand and they left the building.

"You want to come up?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to get the key in the blasted lock.

"You're quite tipsy," Draco remarked wryly, guiding her hand so the key went in; it clicked and he pushed it open.

"So?" She swayed slightly on the spot and fell into him.

"So, perhaps this evening isn't the best time to do this."

"It's a good a time as any." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I'm too drunk to hold you back too much longer, just so you know."

"You don't act drunk." She giggled, and couldn't stop herself.

He smirked. "I never act drunk, but it doesn't mean I'm not."

"I want you to come inside," she said eventually, after they stared at each other for a few minutes, their breaths, smelling of alcohol, mingling with the night air.

"I want to let myself," Draco responded quietly, leaning in to kiss her deeply under the porch light, his arms wrapped tightly around her. When he pulled away, she fell backwards into the flat and he tumbled in with her.


	5. Couldn't Bare to Lose You Again

****

Before I Fall Any Deeper

Chapter Five - Couldn't Bare To Lose You Again

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ron mumbled, scowling as he and Harry walked through the busy restaurant.

Harry sighed. "Just be civil. We don't want to make Hermione choose between her friends or her boyfriend."  
  
"Because you think she'd choose him?"

Harry stopped walking and turned to his friend. "Yes, that's exactly what I think."  
  
Ron huffed out a breath. "Me, too." They started walking again, towards the back of the building. "It's obvious, even to me, that she's in love with him."

Harry nodded, but didn't reply; they'd arrived in front of a smiling Draco and Hermione; they were both seated on the same side of a huge, red vinyl booth. Draco's arm was across her shoulders and they were looking at each other, laughing at something neither Harry nor Ron had heard.

"Hi!" Hermione jumped up, grinning at them as she gave them both quick hugs.

Ron and Harry slid into the other side of the booth, unsure of what to do.

"So!" Ron breathed, opening up a large menu and ducking his head behind it. "What's good here?"

Draco cleared his throat, attempting to bring Harry and Ron's attention to him, rather than to their stomachs.

"I just wanted to say something, if I could."

"Sure," Harry replied, pleasantly enough; he chanced a look at Hermione, who was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I want to thank you for coming." Draco's eyes remained across the booth, but he reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I really appreciate the fact that you're willing to give me a second chance. Especially when I don't deserve it."  
  
"Well, that's true," Ron answered honestly; Harry kicked him under the table. "OW! I mean, uh, sure, Mal---Draco…." He let the sentence drop off, because he had no idea what to say.

"Let's eat," Harry chirpped happily, opening his menu up again and staring at it. "Mmm, a burger sounds good. Ron?"  
  
"Sure, yeah, a burger. Yes." He nodded enthusiastically.

Draco chuckled a little. "You can relax. It's okay."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a look, then glanced at Draco, as if deciding whether or not he was serious.

Hermione pulled her hand out of Draco's and placed both of them laced together on top of the table; her eyes were pleading with the boys across from her, and when she spoke her voice was shaky, yet stable, and serious, yet nervous.

"I want this to work," she said eventually. "It's been a really long time. I mean, Draco and I. We've been together for quite a while…and I…well…"

Draco watched her; he was feeling more nervous than he could ever remember feeling before.

"I'm in love with Draco," she said, letting out a long breath of relief. "But you two are my best friends, and I don't want to jeopardize our relationship. I know you have problems with Draco, rightly so, but maybe we can try and resolve them?"Harry and Ron were no longer looking at Hermione, though they'd heard what she'd said and were feeling slightly confused, but also a bit apprehensive. After all, they knew Hermione didn't enter into any relationship lightly, but this was Draco Malfoy she was talking about.

They were watching Draco to gauge his reaction, to see how he felt about her, and likewise, how he felt about her confession.

His reaction was pure shock. Followed by pure happiness, which took Ron and Harry both by surprise.

"We can do that, Hermione," Harry said, nodding seriously. "Don't worry about it. You won't loose us. We want you to be happy. Right, Ron?"  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging open, but he managed to wipe his mouth and reply at the same time. "Yes. Yeah, of course. Jolly good?"

Hermione chuckled a bit, wiping her eyes. "Thanks."  
  
Harry and Ron both nodded, smiles on their lips; they watched as Hermione finally realized what she'd declared. And who she'd declared it in front of.

Horror crossed her eyes as she turned to look at the smiling boy in the seat beside her. "Draco, I---"  
  
Draco leaned forward so quickly that Hermione tumbled backwards when his lips hit hers with unintentional force. Ron and Harry saw them falling onto the floor, their lips locked, but neither made a move to help them, or stop them. They merely watched; Harry was obviously amused by it all, and Ron was probably more confused than anything.

"I'm in love with you," Draco said hurriedly the second he pulled his lips off hers. He kissed her again, this time quicker. "Always have been." Another kiss. "Since forever."

"Since day three." Hermione corrected him, laughing.

"Good Lord," Harry commented. "He hid it well, didn't he?"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hermione laughed, kissing Draco again.

When she pushed him away, she was grinning like a maniac; he stood up, extending his hand to get her to her feet. Once she was standing as well, they hugged for a moment, both looking very happy; Hermione was the happiest looking Ron and Harry had ever seen her, which was nice, considering they felt she deserved to be happy at last. Draco, however…well, they'd get used to him in time. They'd put their best feet forward and give him a chance, for Hermione's sake. After all, it didn't matter what they thought of him; all that mattered was her happiness. Of course, there was always that off-chance that they'd get to kick Draco's arse if he ever hurt her.

Which was something Ron could look forward to, at least.

"Well," Ron said, smiling awkwardly. "Shall we---er---eat?"


End file.
